


Snow Fall

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cas, come back inside.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Fall

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "angel in the snow"

“Cas?” said Dean, pulling his coat more tightly around himself as he stepped out into the snow. “Cas, come back inside.”

“No,” said Castiel’s voice, from the darkness. It had started to snow when the sun went down and hadn’t let up since, and the angel had been outside for nearly an hour.

Dean huffed and walked out to him. “What are you doing out here, Cas?”

“I find the snow soothing,” he said.

“Well, I find it _cold_ ,” Dean protested, but he wrapped the end of his scarf around Cas’s neck, and pulled him in for a warm kiss.

THE END


End file.
